matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Navy Rifle
* |type = Primary|grade = |released = 15.6.0|efficiency/_damage = *41 *54 (UP1)|fire_rate = 98 (480 rpm)|capacity = 30 (max 300)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |cost = *270 *225 (UP1)|level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)|firing_sound = |theme = Military-themed}} The Navy Rifle is a Primary weapon introduced in the 15.6.0 update. Appearance It is a battle rifle with the solid stock, 20-round cartridge, handle iron sights on top of the receiver, long dark-brown handguard and a short barrel with front iron sights. Strategy It deals above-average damage, good fire rate, low capacity, fairly-high mobility and above-average accuracy. Tips *Aim for the head for a very easy kill. *Save your ammo and conserve it. Even with this weapon's fire rate, you'll burn through your ammo very quickly if you spray and pray. *It is recommended to conserve ammo, as it does not hold much. *This can shred down an opponent's armor if used correctly. Circling, strafing, jumping whilst aiming for opponent's head for headshots will help you when engaged in a duel. **However, this is maimed by its lack of more ammo on use. *Its upgrade is fairly affordable, taking 5 coins per upgrade step. *Use this to severely damage enemy armor due to its attribute of the same name. **This is true for bodyshots. *It has a fairly fast reload, making this weapon adaptable to various situations. **Cowboy Hat and Hitman Mask grant even shorter reload time. *This weapon sports the above-average accuracy, making it effective in medium to long range. However, medium range is recommended as this weapon has a slight bullet spread in a very long range fire. *Equip with the modules that grants higher statistics for this weapon. *Use the Turbocharger module combination if you want to continue-firing without having to worry about its capacity for a limited amount of time. Counters *''Do not'' charge directly towards the Navy Rifle user, since he/she will rip your armor/health in no time. *Try using Sniper weapons or engage at a distance as this weapon does not have a scope. *It does not have a scope so pick off user at the long distance, however skilled players can kill you in long range. *A weapon with the conjunction of high fire-rate and massive capacity is strongly suggested, as the navy Rifle burn its magazine within 2.5 seconds. *Any weapons with massive capacity can overwhelm its users in a long run. *Pick off its users from long ranges. This weapon's iron sights are unusable for gameplay purposes, but skilled users could still hit you with this weapon due to its low recoil, so stay aware of it. *Be aware that if users with these weapons are left alone or not dealt with very quickly, they can actually tear down your armor, or even get you to very low health. *If you're lower level, then use the Love Spell to reduce this weapon's damage, then follow up with the Hellraiser, Marksman, or even the Eindringling. **Be aware if the user is equipped with gadgets. *High fire rate weapons can also take these users out easily, such as the Automatic Peacemaker (PG3D) or the Secret Forces Rifle. *Attack these users from afar for best results. *Strafe its shots, since it lacks much ammo. *Strike when the player is reloading. **However its reload time is shorter than expected. Firing Sound *Marksman's Theme *Military-themed Trivia *It is based on the 1955 ArmaLite AR-10 Battle Rifle. **Strangely, its fire rate is slower than its real-life counterpart (real -life is 700 rpm), as the in-game version fires 8 rounds per second. *It is one of the few weapons with attribute. *The last upgrade's cost was increased in te 17.7.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Armor Piercing Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Epic